magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Brontotherium
Despite their appearances, brontotheriums have sweet temperaments. It takes a great deal to drive these placid creatures to anger, but once they have been provoked, it is better to stay away until they calm down on their own. When threatened, they will try to trample their enemy with their sheer bulk, and the sight of one coming head on is enough to force most enemies to flee. Their size is not their only weapon - a brontotherium also boasts a pronged horn that can prove deadly. This split horn is used for battle, and to attract females during the mating season. Brontotheriums develop these horns early in life and do not shed them. Like other magical creatures, they have a special liking for a certain kind of magi. In this case, those with earth or nature magics are more likely to have a brontotherium for a companion. Egg This egg is extremely hard, but it already appears that a horn and tail have emerged. Hatchling Within just a few weeks, this hatchling has doubled in size, and its growth doesn't seem to be slowing. Already it is beginning to grow split horns, and delights in practicing ramming its head against trees. Several stumps around The Keep can attest to this hatchling's power. When not eating, brontotherium young enjoy each others company, busying themselves with friendly competition. With the help of older hatchlings, they begin to practice their magical talents quickly, seeing who can raise the largest storms. After new plants have sprung into life, these little ones are more than content to eat what they have caused to grow. Their help is greatly appreciated in the gardens of The Keep, which are ever-expanding and in need of more hands – or hooves. Adult Once fully grown, a brontotherium is an impressive sight. These beasts traditionally gather in herds, where it is easier to protect their vulnerable offspring from potential predators. These heards travel the land to search for vegetation to devour. Not surprising, considering their size, these creatures are capable of eating huge amounts, and they are forced to migrate lest they strip the land of all vegetation. It is believed that they developed their powers to combat their appetites. Ancient myth refers to these animals as thunder beasts, so named for the sound their feet make when they run. This name also alludes to their magical talent, which is to call the rain itself down. Unlike other magical animals, brontotheriums use these powers only for growth, not as a weapon, although it would likely be a powerful one. The rain they bring is unusually nourishing, and it is beautiful to view the land afterwards. Despite the season, it seems every plant that could blossom has, and the animals of the land quickly take advantage of that. Breeding Additional Information *No. 110 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: April 22, 2010 *Artist: Umbreonage *Origins: The brontotherium is based off the prehistoric real-life counter part. The bronto's abilities are even based after its scientific name, 'thunder beast'. Category:Stream-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Umbreonage